The Servant's New School
by PumpkinParadise
Summary: Yzma has gotten a new job as Principal Amzy of Kuzco Academy, and she's taking advantage of it to force Kuzco to go to school and graduate to be Emperor-of course, her daughter, Sansa, one of the servants, isn't going to just let this happen. So she enrolls herself in school, alongside Kuzco, to make sure he becomes Emperor again. Of course, that is, if Kuzco is willing to listen.
1. An Emperor's Duty

**A/N: Wow, my first fanfic on my new account. I've actually wanted to write an Emperor's New Groove fic for about 3 years now, it's just that I didn't have any ideas until this summer, when I started writing this fanfic. Funny how I don't post it until December, though.**

 **Anyways this story mostly revolves around my OC Sansa, but Kuzco is also really important too. This specific fanfic takes place over the course of New School, and hopefully if I can stay interested long enough, I can actually do the full series I was planning to do, which takes place over the movies as well (the first movie being a prequel to this story, and Kronk's New Groove a sequel) plus an original story that I was going to write like it was another sequel to the movies (but with a few crossover elements with the original concept, Kingdom of the Sun, as well as the movie The Road to El Dorado)**

 **Before you read this, and before you pass harsh judgement on Sansa-I'd like to note that her character development is the most important thing to this story, and that if you don't like how she is as a character now, that's fine, but you should remain open minded, because she won't be like this forever, as the point is for her to grow, learn, and change.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

*CHAPTER ONE*

It had been a week since Kuzco had been back in the palace, after having been turned into a llama, and he was starting to get back into the swing of things-of course, things were different than they were before, as Kuzco had learned his lesson about being selfish and cruel. He became far more helpful, and a better emperor to his subjects.

Of course, someone didn't like that...And she had a plan. A plan to take him out in the one way that breaks the spirits of all teenagers...

High School.

* * *

The brisk Andean winter ended, bringing the warmth of spring to the Kuzconian Empire. Wildflowers decorated every field, and every end table, of every home. Kuzco wasn't too fond of the flowers however, as they made him sneeze.

He was relaxing in his throne, named Throney, having a facial, with cucumbers over his eyes, his feet up on a took a sip from a fruity umbrella drink, handing it off to a servant. "Thank you, Chipana." he said. He had made a habit of memorizing the name of every servant. He was loving life again, especially because who'd have thought being nice to people would get you further? Kuzco didn't think so until he had his heel-face turn.

The royal records keeper, Imasu, ran in. "Sire...Something has come to our attention." He said anxiously, as he was expecting Kuzco to snap at him.

Kuzco sat up, and pulled a cucumber off his eye, and ate it. "Yeah?" He pulled off the other, and ate it as well.

"Uh...you see...It's come to our attention, from the principal of Kuzco Academy, Principal Amzy, that you haven't fulfilled your high school requirements..." he said, cowering away, expecting the worst.

"But...I'm the Emperor...And didn't I have those royal...Tooty thingies?" he said, as he was suddenly interested by the state of his cuticles.

"Sire...you fired one because you didn't like their hair color." he said "And you fired the other because you thought his name was funny and he got mad at you."

"Well he shouldn't have been named "Senor Monkeyballs" if he didn't want me laughing!" Kuzco pointed out, waving his hand. He leaned over to another of his servants, Sansa, who was holding a jug of water. "Get a load of this guy." he snickered a little.

Sansa stared, in disbelief that the Emperor was talking to _her._ The incarnation of their very gods, taking notice of her. She didn't want to mess up so she began to laugh. Very loudly. To the point where she dropped the jug, and it shattered on the stone floor. "a-ah! Oops..very sorry, your highness i didn't mean to-"

"It's fine" Kuzco cut her off. He could care less about one smashed clay jug. "Just try not to step on those shards."

Sansa, however, began to play with her hair in embarrassment.

Kuzco turned back to the records keeper. "School me no likey."

"But sire-"

"No. No school."

"If you don't, you can't be Emperor anymore-"

"School is-Wait, what?!"

"If you don't complete your school requirements, you will be removed from the throne." he said "And Yzma will be your replacement."

Kuzco stared in horror. And so did Sansa, as she backed out of the room in worry.

* * *

Kuzco was in his room, packing only what was necessary-as he wouldn't have access to any royal funds or privileges. He was to essentially act as a peasant for 4 years, or until he got all of his credits. Whichever came first. He wouldn't even be allowed his royal clothes, with the exception of one royal robe, for special occasions. He couldn't even bring his real crown, just a replica.

He packed a small sack, filling it with the uniforms of the school-which he wasn't fond of. Next he picked up Wampy, setting the plush into his sack as well. He put the one robe he was allowed, and changed out of the one he was wearing, and put on his llama poncho that was a gift from Pacha.

Then he set out to go find a place to stay, as he was now truly on his own.

He walked for 4 days, as that bridge was still broken.

It started raining, as Kuzco sat down at the base of a tree on the outer end of the jungle, towards Pacha's village, as he began to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city, in a dark alley, in a small house made of boxes, Yzma made Kuzcramen, whilst cackling to herself. Kronk sat on the couch-also made of boxes-trying to get comfortable, whilst holding a housewarming gift basket. "You know I could cook you something." He pointed out.

Yzma looked over and rolled her eyes. "I'll stick to this, I'm trying to eat light." she replied "But I can't believe I managed to trick that idiotic records keeper into thinking Kuzco has to go to school!" she laughed. "Then all I have to do is fail him in ONE subject! Just one tiny little subject, and then I'll be!" she ripped off her clothes to reveal an empress outfit "EMPRESS YZMA!"

"Do you just wear that under your clothes all the time?" Kronk asked

"Saves time changing." she brushed it off.

Then the door opened in a rather forceful fashion, and Sansa entered.

Yzma was surprised, as she wasn't expecting a visit from her daughter so soon. "S-Sansa, what are you doing here? And no housewarming gift for your dear mother, who birthed and nursed you?" she crossed her arms.

"Cut out the innocent act, mother." she crossed her arms, and tilting her head. "Just what do you think you're doing, _Principal Amzy."_

"Uh-uh...what? What ever do you mean, my dearest little flower-" Yzma tried to gesture at her daughter, nervously.

"Don't you 'little flower' me, mom. I know you're just going after Kuzco!" she said crossing her arms, and raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "If what I think your're doing, is what you're doing, you better not be!"

"I-I promise, daughter, now go along, mumsy needs her beauty sleep!" Yzma rushed her out the door, and closed it-which due to Sansa's forcing actions, left the door broken, and it partially hung down in a pathetic fashion. "Eugh, of course my daughter, and her painfully obvious crush on that little ungrateful brat, has to get in the way of my plan!" she cursed to herself.

"You're not going to get rid of her, are you?" Kronk said suspiciously, as if he thought that was a terrible idea-which it was. After all, Sansa was _his_ daughter too.

"Of course not, who will carry on my brrrilliant genes." Yzma replied. "And I GUESS yours too." she added on reluctantly.

"Uhhhh..." Kronk was searching for an answer. "The other one?"

"W-what other one?" she said nervously, then regained her composure. "There is no _other one_ Kronk. We-we only had one child." Yzma said like she had something to hide.

"Riiiiiiiii _iiiiiiiiiiiight_ " Kronk replied. There wasn't another child, right?

* * *

Kuzco had his head in his lap, sobbing over night. He was cold, wet, and miserable. He cried. The sun was rising, and he looked up. He realized where he was.

"Maybe Pacha will let me stay with him..."


	2. A Servant's Loyalty

***CHAPTER TWO***

Kuzco wandered up the steps leading to the top of the village, where Pacha lived. He anxiously twiddled his thumbs the whole walk there as he hoped pacha would let him stay, because if Pacha didn't, Kuzco would have nowhere to go. When he finally got to the top of the hill, he was exhausted. He panted desperately for air and fell against the front door of Pacha's hut. He dropped his suitcase.

"Good Viracocha, what did I put in here? Rocks?" he said.

Then he realized. He knew what was in there. He was the one who _packed_ the suitcase. He let out a defeated sigh. Then he took a deep breath, stood up straight, and knocked on the door.

He waited patiently, but started to get impatient as seconds went by. Then Pacha opened the door.

"Huh? Kuzco? What are you doing here?" Pacha didn't think there was any special occasion for Kuzco to come by, and usually when the two had visits, it was Pacha who came to the palace, not the other way around.

"I-I..." he whimpered "Theroyalrecordskeeperkickedmeoutofthepalaceandsaidihavetogotoschoolcanistaywithyoufor4years...please?" Kuzco stammered out quickly, hoping Pacha would just hear the important part, the part about him staying there for 4 years.

"Yeah, of course Kuzco." Pacha said, pulling the young Emperor into a hug. "It's no problem, you're like family to us"

~u~

"What?!" Pacha's wife, Chicha, said as she was scrubbing a pot in the sink. "What do you mean he's staying with us for _4 years_?!" she dropped the pot into the sink and groaned loudly.

"He'll have nowhere to stay." Pacha frowned. "He's like family, Chicha."

Chicha gave a flat expression in response. "Maybe to you, but he's an entitled brat!" she crossed her arms.

"He changed." Pacha defended Kuzco.

She tilted her head and walked over to the door of the kitchen, and lifted the curtain to reveal Kuzco, wearing his replica crown, sitting on the couch, using Chaca as a stool to hold his feet up.

Kuzco looked up and saw Chicha giving him a death glare of absolute judgement, and he took his feet off the eldest of Pacha's children, and gave a nervous chuckle.

Then there was another knock at the door. Kuzco looked over in confusion.

"I'll get it" said Pacha, getting up.

"No, no, I can, least I could do..." Kuzco got up and went over to the door, and opened it.

What he was not expecting was his servant to be at the door.

"S-salsa?" Kuzco said in disbelief

"M-my name is _Sansa_..." Sansa said, frowning.

"R-right...Sans..." he said, still not getting it right.

Sansa whined. "I-I'm here to help you!"

"Uh, but aren't I supposed to...y'know, live as a peasant for...y'know..."

"Well...yeah...but I'm not your servant now if you _aren't_ the Emperor..." she pointed out "Which means I _can_ help you..."

"Hmm..." Kuzco thought about it, and stroked his chin. "I think I'll pass..." he started to close the door.

"Kuzco!" Pacha said, frowning. "This young lady walked all the way out here, _through the jungle,_ to come help you." he crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay, fine. You can help me Sisa." he said exasperatedly.

"It's _Sansa,_ and now I'm starting to change my mind..." Sansa was about to leave.

"No no!" Kuzco ran to get in front of her. "No, please" he started begging.

"Okay. Thank you. _Peasant_ Kuzco." she leaned down to him, her face inches from his own.

Kuzco accidentally blushed. He'd never seen this side to his usually timid and quiet servant. He kind of liked it.

"Kuzco?" she looked at him, as his staring had begun to become uncomfortable.

"Right...right." He stood up.

"Good, now let me show you where you two will be sleeping." Pacha said, as he guided them upstairs to the guest bed in Chaca and Tipo's room. "I'm sorry there's only one bed, usually the only guests we have are my parents, and they share a bed." he said

Kuzco was shocked. "I have to...share a bed..."

Pacha frowned "Don't worry, we'll get another bunk bed soon, you won't have to share too long-"

"WITH HER?" Kuzco stared at Sansa again.

"What? You don't want to share a bed with a peasant?" Sansa was hurt.

"N-no...I-I just...n-never thought I'd share a bed with a woman until my wedding night..." he said awkwardly

"That's corny." she replied "I had to share my bed as long as I can remember with other servants."

"You, you what?" Kuzco was in disbelief. Why hadn't anyone told him the state of living for his servants? He was enraged to think his own servants, the people who worked for him, didn't have their own beds. "What do you mean you didn't have a bed to yourself?"

"None of the servants do." she said "There's at LEAST 4 of us to one bed."

"W-well...They're big enough beds right? Big enough that you all can fit in comfortably and not be packed like sardines?" he said, hopefully.

"Nope. We all have to awkwardly fit ourselves into small beds." she said, matter of factly.

Kuzco was shocked.

"Being a servant isn't glamorous Kuzco. Just because you have a gilded life, with a silver-spoon in your mouth from the moment of your birth, doesn't mean your servants get any of that glittering opportunity that you get merely by existing, and not doing much else."

Kuzco looked down and felt guilty. "I-I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't. These are the things they don't tell you, because they're scared of you!" she said, crossing her arms.

"Uhh..." Pacha said awkwardly "I'm just gonna go..." He left the room.

"Sansa...I'm sorry." he said to her gently.

Sansa sat on the bed. "It's fine, whatever." She looked away.

"No, really."

"I know you are." she looked back at him. "That's not the point. It's not like you can do anything about it right now." She said looking at him.

"I...I guess..." That just made him feel worse.

"Let's just go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow." She laid down, facing away from him.

* * *

The next morning, before dawn, Kuzco was fast asleep, his face buried into Wampy, snoring like there was no tomorrow.

Then the poking began. "Your Highness" Sansa said poking Kuzco in the back. This ellicited a smack on the hand from Kuzco. She continued. She rolled him over and poked him in the nose. "Your Highness!" she said with a tad more urgency.

"No...touchy..." he said sleepily.

Sansa realized this was going nowhere, and pushed him off of the bed.

"NO TOUCHY!" he yelled at the ground, as he was brutally ripped from the comfort of sleep. "W-what? What's? What?" he lifted his head off the ground. "Ugh!"

"Kuzco, you need to wake up." she said sternly. "We're going to be late for school."

"What time is it?" He said. It was pitch black in the room.

"I don't know, 4 am?" she guessed.

"4 am? No. I'm going back to sleep." he got back into bed, laying down.

"Kuzco, you have to be there early, so you make a good impression!" she said even more sternly.

"Ughhhhh! Fine!" He sat up, and set Wampy down. "I guess." He got out of bed, and lit a candle. He began to get dressed.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?" Sansa got up, and stared at him, as he put his green llama poncho on.

"...Getting dressed?" he said "Isn't that what you WANTED me to do?" he added, with a tone of smartassery.

"No. You can't wear that." She replied.

"Why? Am I _showing too much ankle_?" he said sarcastically.

"No." She reached for her own napsack, and pulled out some folded red, white, and yellow robes, and tossed them at Kuzco, successfully hitting him in the face with them. "You have to wear that. Kuzco academy is a uniform school. Didn't you know that?"

Kuzco grabbed the garments. "I-I knew that!" He didn't know that. "A-and don't YOU have to wear these too?" he said, snapping back.

"Yes. Look away, so I can get dressed."

After Sansa was dressed, they left to head to the school..


End file.
